Tales from Earthsea 2 - The worth of a dragon
by mizamnesia
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction originale "Tales from Earthsea 2-The worth of a dragon" de Romancefan97. L'histoire est basée sur la suite des aventures de Arren et Therru, du film "Contes de Terremer" par Goro Miyazaki. Résumé : alors que Arren revient après une longue absence, d'étranges personnages inconnus menacent, de nouveau, l'Equilibre de la nature...
1. Une décision difficile

_Coucou ! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction, qui cette fois-ci n'est pas de moi, mais de Romancefan97. Elle a été écrite à l'origine en anglais, et comme je parle plutôt bien cette langue et que j'adore ce film, je vous propose une traduction de cette fanfiction que j'ai trouvée sympathique. J'espère que ça vous plaira...Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _N.B. : les chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai voulu respecter la mise en page de l'auteure ; le titre est en anglais pour les mêmes raisons._

 **Tales from the earthsea 2 - The worth of a dragon**

Chapitre 1 : Une décision difficile

 _Un monde où humains et dragons ont vécu côte à côte, mais chacun choisissant son chemin, ne peut que devenir unique, sans précédent, et bien plus dangereux. Mais maintenant, le roi est mort. Tué par son propre fils._

Depuis que Arren était revenu dans son royaume, 8 mois étaient passés, sans voir Therru. Elle et Thénar vivaient toujours à la ferme. Therru et Arren se manquaient l'un à l'autre, évidemment, mais ils étaient bien trop têtus pour le reconnaître eux-mêmes :

« Je me demande quand il reviendra » pensait Therru.

« Je me demande quand est-ce que je pourrai la revoir de nouveau » pensait le jeune prince.

Depuis son retour, beaucoup de réunions avaient eu lieu, afin de prendre une décision sur le sort de l'héritier présumé du trône. En effet, il avait tué son père, et ce sans aucune raison particulière…mais il était le prince et il y avait un royaume à diriger. Certains de ceux à qui incombait cette tâche disaient qu'il mentait, ou ils oubliaient ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils voulaient le faire roi, car cela était le principal, dans l'ordre des choses. D'autres, pensant qu'il ne possédait aucune limite et pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait sous prétexte d'être le roi, demandaient à le punir, ou bien le peuple serait sous la possession d'un monarque des plus infâmes et des plus cruels.

Therru chantait sa chanson tous les jours. Cela lui permettait de se calmer. Elle, elle savait ce qu'Arren avait fait mais aussi ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un être humain au cœur simplement meurtri par la vie. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis leur dernière aventure. De plus, Therru n'était pas une personne très sociable et elle le savait. Mais elle avait beaucoup changé depuis. Grâce à Arren.

 _Toutes les nuits, une armée, dans la vallée, détruisait la nature sans même la toucher. Ils étaient aussi appelés le Monroy. Leur chef ? Takuma, une dangereuse créature…_


	2. La sentence

Voilà immédiatement le deuxième chapitre, (ils sont vraiment courts ;) ). J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à le traduire ! Bonne lecture et REVIEW !

Love, mizamnesia

 **Tales from Earthsea 2 – The worth of a dragon**

Chapitre 2 : La sentence

Un an avait passé maintenant. Arren était convoqué pour le dernier conseil, qui était censé donner la décision finale de son sort. Et cette décision fut prise. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le jeune héritier (ou non) du royaume s'avança, marchant sur le traditionnel tapis rouge. Quand il fut près des conseillers, il prit une grande inspiration et fit un dernier pas en avant.

-Arren ! Finalement, nous avons pris une décision…mais premièrement, nous quelques affirmations de dernière minute à te demander, afin de véritablement fixer ton sort : admets-tu que tu as vraiment tué ton père ?

-Oui, je l'admets.

-Réalises-tu que tuer une personne est un crime, et que même si tu es un prince et qu'il s'agit du roi, tuer ton propre père est bien pire ?

-Oui, je le réalise.

-Bien, ta sentence est donc…

Arren essayait de garder son calme, mais il était vraiment nerveux.

-Nous savons que ton père n'aurait pas voulu ta condamnation à mort tu seras donc banni de notre royaume. Ton cousin Emen sera le nouveau roi. Pour rendre cela officiel, écoute : Arren, fils de notre défunt roi, pour avoir tué ton propre père, tu es banni du Royaume, et tu ne pourras jamais revenir en ces lieux. Maintenant, pars, et puisse le sort t'être favorable.

Arren n'en revenait pas. Il était VRAIMENT heureux ! Il était prêt à mourir ici, il savait que c'était le prix à payer d'avoir commis un crime. Mais il savait aussi que, s'il avait « la chance » d'être banni, la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'aller voir Therru. Elle lui avait tant manqué. « Est-ce que je l'aime ? » se demanda-t-il. Il releva la tête et se mit aussitôt en route vers la petite ferme, sans un regard en arrière. Une longue route l'attendait, après une longue journée…


	3. Retrouvailles

**Tales from Earthsea 2 – The worth of a dragon**

Chapitre 3 : Retour à la maison

Therru se réveilla. Elle se réveilla comme tous les jours du quotidien, sans aucun indice que ce jour-là serait le jour du retour d'Arren. Elle commença à tirer l'eau du puits comme elle le faisait chaque matin, puis Tenar se réveilla aussi. Elles prirent, un peu plus tard, le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, Therru s'occupa du petit agneau pendant que Tenar travaillait dans le champ. Therru sortit et marcha un peu dans la plaine avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe. Elle regardait au loin, avec dans les yeux l'espoir d'apercevoir Arren revenir à l'horizon. Elle recommença à chanter. Le vent souffla et elle dut remettre sa chevelure en place. Elle se retourna et, par surprise, IL était là. IL la regardait et lui faisait signe de la main. Alors Therru se mit à courir et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, les faisant tomber tous les deux dans l'herbe. Ils sourirent.

-Tu es là, tu es vraiment là ! dit-elle en rougissant, pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le visage d'Arren était également rouge. Pendant un bref instant ils ne dirent mot.

-Tu m'as manqué… dit finalement Arren. Comment va-tu ? Cela fait maintenant un an ! Et comment va Tenar ?

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Elle va bien, comme toujours ! Comment t'ont-ils laissé partir ? Je vois que tu es vivant…t'ont-ils pardonné ?

-En quelque sorte…Pour dire la vérité, j'ai été banni et je ne suis plus du tout l'héritier du trône. Je suis normalement libre, maintenant.

-En es-tu heureux ?

-Et comment ! Bien sûr que je le suis ! J'ai cru que je devais mourir…même si j'étais pardonné, je n'aurais pas été prêt à être roi.

-Je vois. Mais du coup, où va-tu vivre maintenant ?

-Je…je pensais que j'aurais pu rester avec toi et Tenar. Je peux ? Même si ce n'est que pour un moment ?

-Bien sûr ! Rentrons à la ferme. Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais t'aider à t'installer.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin de la ferme, Tenar travaillait toujours. Quand elle entendit le portail s'ouvrir, elle pensa que c'était seulement Therru, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit un autre visage :

-Arren ! dit-elle joyeusement. Tu es de retour !

-Oui, en effet !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Arren m'a dit qu'il vivra avec nous ! l'informa Therru.

-Voilà qui est bien que je suis heureuse !

-Merci.


End file.
